left4deadfandomcom-20200222-history
Survival Mode
Survival Mode is a game mode which was released in the Downloadable Content from Valve Corporation; the Survival Pack. This game mode throws waves and waves of the Infected at the Survivors until they die. There is no way to really win this through surviving, but instead the goal is to survive as long as you can and set new records. There are currently thirty-one different maps to play on in Survival Mode, thirty come almost directly from the campaign mode while a new map called The Lighthouse, which was released with the pack, but appears to be attributed with something called The Last Stand. All of the maps have been modified to essentially trap the Survivors into the designated area. Doors have been blocked off, and most choke points such as closets have been removed, leaving the players out in the open. It is possible that, in the future, more maps will be released for the gametype, perhaps filling out the campaigns in entirety. Gameplay 'Left 4 Dead' Each survival match starts with a setup time, allowing time for you and your team to scour the map for useful items. The teams will find health kits, tier 2 weapons, pipe bombs and molotovs, pills, propane tanks, oxygen tanks, and gas cans scattered around the area. Each Survivor holds on to pills, a health kit and dual pistols at a spawn point of each map(before starting the match), right after loading the Survival game. You can take as much time as you want, as the timer at the top of the screen doesn't begin until someone hits the button that alerts the horde. Once the button (typically in the form of whatever the chapter's Crescendo Event is in the campaign) is activated, the action gets off to a furious start and escalates from there. http://arstechnica.com/gaming/news/2009/03/ign-details-left-4-dead-survival-mode.ars 'Left 4 Dead 2' Survival mode gameplay in Left 4 Dead 2 is very much the same related to Left 4 Dead's survival mode. Differences include being given adrenaline, bile jar, new weapons, and having to deal with a wider variety of different special infected. 'Strategy' As always, teamwork and staying together are necessary for survival. Beyond that, survival strategies vary from map to map and from team to team. It is possible to obtain a Gold Medal achievement by staying in one area of a map, but some may find it more advantageous to move from room to room in order to get more items and ammo. Difficulty increases with time as supplies dwindle, and surviving often involves fending off multiple Special Infected and at times, multiple Tanks. As with Versus mode, the melee fatigue cooldown applies. ﻿''' Playable Locations Left 4 Dead No Mercy *The Generator Room *The Gas Station *The Hospital *The Roof Top Crash Course *The Alleys *The Truck Depot Death Toll *The Floodgate *The Church *The Street *The Boat House Dead Air *The Crane *The Construction Site *The Terminal *The Runway Blood Harvest *The Warehouse *The Bridge *The Farmhouse The Sacrifice *TraincarThis level is special as it forces the Survivors to fight a Tank at the beginning prior to the first Tank that spawns at approx. 40 seconds. *Port Finale The Last Stand *The Lighthouse Left 4 Dead 2 Dead Center *Mall Atrium The Passing *The Riverbank *The Underground *The Port Dark Carnival *Motel *The CoasterThese survival maps are fully functional, but can only be accessed on PC through the console or with a menu modification. *Stadium Gate *Concert Swamp Fever *Gator Town *The Shantytown *The Plantation Hard Rain *Burger Tank *Sugar Mill *Mill Escape *Town Escape The Parish *The Waterfront *Bus Depot *Bridge The Sacrifice *Traincar *Port Finale No Mercy *The Generator Room *The Roof Top Achievements [[Video:Left 4 Dead 2- Beat the Rush Achievement Guide|thumb|300px|right|Achievementors "Beat the Rush" Guide for Left 4 Dead 2]] :See Main Article: Achievements '''Left 4 Dead None of the Survival Achievements are present in the Xbox 360 version of the game since it is free DLC. Left 4 Dead 2 Tips and Tricks These tips are general, not for specific maps. * Stick together - many times, people become headstrong and run away from the team. This dooms the person who runs away and weakens the group of Survivors. * Dig in - staying in one location, usually around an ammo location, makes replacing spent weapons easier. * Use the buddy system - when going for ammo always take a partner, this way your back is always covered. * Flank the Tank - when you hear the Tank music rise above the horde, switch your focus to the Tank. Many people instinctively backpedal and shoot, and this only leads to getting backed into a corner. Try to get your team around the Tank. * Also, in Left 4 Dead 2, when the Tank is punching a Survivor, getting behind it and hitting it with the melee weapon deals out a lot of damage and saves ammo. * Grenade Launcher - utilize the Grenade Launcher early for maximum effectiveness. * Remember to take Pain pills or Adrenaline Shots - both have their uses in restoring health quickly without using a health pack or to do actions faster (with the Adrenaline), such as reloading, picking incapacitated people up, or using health packs. * Try to locate the explosive/incendiary ammo packs and deploy them where your team will hold up at. Most survival maps have at least one ammo pack if not both, and they will give each player extra ammo if the main cache cannot be reached. * Use the weapon transportation trick: Get to a spot that has a permanent spawning weapon (like the shotgun in the helicopter in The Bridge survival) and grab the weapon there. Then, go back and grab which weapons you want, leaving the permanent spawning weapon where you got the good, non-permanent spawning weapon. Most places have multiple permanent spawning weapons, so this trick can be used in more than one place on a map. * You have infinite time to prepare. Use this to your advantage. * You can put Gas cans, Propane tanks and Oxygen tanks at choke points to kill a large horde of Infected easily. * Stay near as much ammo and grenades as you can - you never know when you will need them. * Take Cover! - hide out in a choke point where no special infected can nab you from behind, and more importantly, above! * Stay together or you could be a victim to a Special Infected like a smoker! * Avoid going in open places. Stay near walls or corners. * Find places where zombies can get to you in 5 or less ways. (Rarely, one way) * When in doubt, grab a chainsaw and go massacre zombies. (Bring adrenaline to kill more) Notes * The Parish's "Float" Crescendo event and Dark Carnival's "Roller Coaster" crescendo event can be activated while playing survival mode, but they require noclip or reduced gravity to reach. Alternatively players can use weapons and infected to their advantage, the explosions from the grenade launcher can be used to propel survivors into areas that lead to the Parish's "Float" Crescendo event and Dark Carnival's "Roller Coaster" Crescendo event. * You can, with the help of reduced gravity or noclip, reach the Sacrifice bridge, activate the real finale once everyone is on the bridge, and effectively win the campaign on Survival by restarting the generator * In Left 4 Dead, a pistol will spawn at the beginning of the maps. It is unknown why it spawns, as it is the only sidearm available in the game and you begin with duals the minute you start. * Using Console Commands, you can play unaccessable maps like, The Streets, The Hotel, The Waterfront, The Quarter and the Coaster. *There are some areas of the map where the Infected can not reach you. If you are in one of these spots, the AI director will spawn Spitter spit on you. This spit will NOT go away until you either leave the area or are incapacitated. This has been known to occur inside of maps near the edge in areas where Infected can't reach you, killing teams who are not cheating. * There is a Mutation that combines "Versus" and "Survival". This will give players a chance to take on other humans while holding out against an infinite panic event. * If you play at The Port, Francis, Louis, and Zoey will not be there. * In 'Dark Carnival' it is easier to earn the achivement GONG SHOW as at the start there are no special infected to distract you. * In the game files, Survival Mode is often referred to as 'Holdout Mode' * The game files in Left 4 Dead reference 2 maps, Freighter, in which you had to start a generator, and Highrise, where an elevator had to be started. * Versus Survival, a Mutation in Left 4 Dead 2, utilises survival maps. Category:Gameplay Modes